custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Destructor
"Destructor" is a Dark Hunter, who formerly had mission to protect the Matoran at Odina. Story Before becoming a Dark Hunter The great beeings created "Destructor" for more than 1000 years. His mission was to watch after the Matoran at Odina. One day Makuta attacked Odina, and "Destructor" tried to stop them. But although he is very strong and powerful, the Makuta defeated and arrested him. From now the Matoran were slaves of the Makuta and "Destructor" could do nothing. But then "Destructor" had a plan. He wanted to outwit one of the Makuta which was near him. He told him that he wanted to talk to their Master. The Makuta fettered him and brought them to Makuta Kerax. Makuta Kerax was the leader of the Mission to occupy Odina. "Destructor" asked for a battle against Kerax. If he would win, he will get free and the Makuta would get off from Odina, otherwise "Destructor" would be killed. Kerax accepted and they started a very hard, destructiv fight. Kerax proved to be stronger as he thought and so "Destructor" was on the way to loose. But before Kerax could kill him, The Shadowed one suddenly appeared in front of Kerax. With his staff he shoved Kerax back and some other Dark Hunters appeared. They started to fight against the Makuta and they defeated them. The Shadowed one helped "Destructor" up and told him, that he never saw a strong warrior l ike him. Furthermore, he asked him if he wanted to become a Dark Hunter. The shadowed one promised him more power that he could ever imagine. He accepted and got a new, greater sword and a strong claw. Dark Hunter Toa Helryx, who knew about "Destructor"s real mission, was not amused about his decision to become a Dark Hunter. She sent two Toa to Odina, but they never came back. Toa Helryx herself travelled to Odina for tasking " Destructor". But He brought her to the Shadowed One. The Shadowed One told her that Odina is the headquarter of the Dark Hunters, from now. Helryx didn´t accept that, so she wanted to attack the Shadowed one. But before she could do this, some of the Dark Hunters emphasized Helryx. The Shadowed One told her that she will die if she wouldn´t dissappear from Odina. Helryx accepted this and travelled back to Daxia. The Shadowed One had a new mission for "Destructor". He had to travel to Destral and stop the New Brotherhood before they would have resurrected Teridax. So "Destructor" pushed along. On this way he found two members of the OoMN and he knew, that they had the same mission like him. Skills and equipment "Destructor" has a very great sword and a powerful claw, which allows him to create fireballs. On top of this he has a metallic breastplate and leg protectors, so he can´t be injured so far, Trivia *"Destructor" is not his real name, the Shadowed One called him like this. His real name is unknown Stats Category:Dark Hunters Category:Matoran Universe Category:Characters Category:Unknown Species